Pink Lace, Black Leather
by Mizz Destiny
Summary: Flack and Aiden ride in an elevator….really just a short piece of romantic fluff. Have fun :


TITTLE: Pink Lace, Black Leather

AUTHOR: Mizz Destiny

RATING: um…PG-13 perhaps…for impure thoughts

SERIES: CSI

SUMMARY: Flack and Aiden ride in an elevator….really just a short piece of romantic fluff. Have fun :) Flack's POV

GENRE: Romance

SPOLIERS: none

His life sucked. Half an hour till his shift ended and he caught a triple homicide. On the graveyard shift to boot. Didn't the dispatchers know how long this would take? That he hadn't slept in 27 hours? That it had been a long day and a longer night?

Now, instead of lying in his comfortable bed, he stood leaning against the wall next to an elevator. For being an elevator in one of the classiest hotels in New York, it sure was slow. He closed his eyes hoping for a quick nap, and reached out a finger to jab the call button a few more times.

He barely even opened his eyes when the doors slid open with a faint 'ping'. Walking in, he hit the button for the penthouse suite and leaned against the back wall. The doors were sliding closed when a voice cried, "Hold the elevator!" He threw out an arm and caught the doors, allowing a pink and black cloud to storm in.

She threw her self into the corner of the elevator and glared at him. "Flack," she greeted grumpily.

He swallowed. "Aiden," he replied cautiously, staring at her. She was not dressed for a crime scene. Oh no, she was she was dressed to be out and about, in a mini dress. A pink, _lacey_, mini dress. One that hugged her curves in all the right ways, exposed her beautiful thighs, and supported her ample chest. Over top of the dress she had thrown a black leather motorcycle jacket. Her hair was pulled up, with one curl escaping, framing the right side of her face. Makeup had been applied to her face and emphasized her pouting lips and her smoky eyes

She glared up and pulled the jacket tighter around her. "Are we going to go upstairs or are you going to stare at my tits all night?"

He removed himself from the doors allowing them to slide shut, effectively trapping the two in the same small space.

He stared at her as the small box began its accent. He wasn't sure if it was the change in altitude or the close quarters that made his stomach twist. He breathed in and smelled her scent. It wasn't much different from her everyday smell but that made it even more attractive. It made him want to take her in his arms and kiss away the frown marring her looks. He wanted to slide that jacket down her shoulders and kiss the bare skin down her neck. He wanted to slip that pink lace down her thighs, to get a glimpse of what was beneath, to… He mental kicked himself and shut off the train of thought. It was then that he realized he was staring at her and she had shifted as far away from him as possible. He glanced away and felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

"If you must know," she said, breaking the silence, "I was supposed be off tonight but we're overworked and understaffed. I had a date…"

"…But?" he asked, sensing her hesitation. He was curious even though he knew it probably wasn't good for him.

She looked at him with an unreadable look. "I got called in." A long pause stretched out before she spoke again. "And my date never showed."

He blinked. That was not what he expected to hear. "You're joking right?" he asked without thinking.

She glanced at him, startled, and opened her mouth to reply. But then the doors slid open with a soft chime. She hurried off into the melee without answering.

He watched her walk away, towards Danny, hearing him make some comment about her dress. He saw him hand her a silver case and blue coverall. Shame to cover her up but work was work.

And speaking of work … he now had a rather tough job for tonight. Oh not the case, that he could handle with his eyes closed. No his task tonight was to find out who had stood Aiden up and put him out of his misery. The poor bastard was obviously nuts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…how'd you like it? I certainly liked writing it, it's an interesting pairing. I feel sorry for Aiden's date.

And you should be glad I didn't go stereotypical and have the elevator stop. I really was thinking about it. Really.

Kindly click the button and review!


End file.
